Security
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: They met 2 years ago and fell in love without even realising it, but then she moved away. Now fate has decide to give them another chance. The question is: will they take it? GaaSaku oneshot. Please Read And Review!


This is my first Oneshot for this pairing … based very loosely on my own life. Someone I met and lost … and have yet to find again. I hope you like the story, the grammar is a little blotched in places but it should still read well enough.

hope you don't find it too long 8D

Oh and the 2nd song is extremely relevant … even if you don't know the tune … pay attention to the lyrics.

* * *

Security

It had been 2 years, and yet seeing her standing there on the stage, he felt as if it had been yesterday. As if it had been barely a day since they had laughed at each other's jokes, exchanged emails and eventually said goodbye with a small wave. That weekend had changed his life. He had never really thought he could click with someone so much, it was strange. After 3 hours of conversation they felt as if they had known each other for years. Yet it had been over as quickly as it had started … and he had not even told her how he had felt.

Yet that's what happens when you meet someone on holiday. One meeting, one weekend of fun and laughter and then it's over, and your back to your normal life.

For a few months after they had talked online and made a few failed attempts to meet up, but in the end they had both admitted defeat and simply lost contact. She moved abroad to China … He stayed in Suna. It was horrible they had lived a few hours apart on the train, yet they never crossed paths and now she was on the other side of the globe. He doubted that they would see each other again just as much as she did. And they had been right.

That was until that cold winters day in Konoha, where Gaara and a few friends had decided to visit in order to witness a gig of a local Punk Rock band, that his brother Kankuro was currently the drummer in. they had become reasonably big on the music scene, there ear-splitting music hyped up by the crazy antics of the bassist Naruto and lead singer Neji. The last thing he had expected was to see Sakura standing up on the stage with a black guitar and a microphone.

Sure Kankuro had mentioned how the guitarist had come in on short notice, having only recently come back to the city, but somehow he had failed to mention to Gaara that the girl was in fact the pink haired beauty he had fallen for all those years ago. Yet now she was standing in front of him beyond a crazy bundle of moshing madness, looking more beautiful than he could have ever remembered.

Her hair was a little longer than he remembered, tumbling down to her elbows, rather than resting just below her shoulders. It was still pink though, but she had added some vibrant electric purple lowlights to it. Teamed with her bright red skinny jeans and yellow peas on earth David & Goliath t-shirt, she looked brilliantly colourful, especially with her thigh high rainbow Chuck Taylors that adorned her feet.

He watched as she brought her hand up to the mic, adjusting it before saying in her melodic voice: "Hey We're The Supernovas! Enjoy!" over the sudden increase of screams, before she started to strum out a loud and eccentric tune on her guitar.

* * *

Sakura fell onto the couch backstage from the gig and massaged her forehead; It had been one heck of a show, Blasting out the tunes left right and centre. She had too admit that Nejis Crowd surf had been pretty amazing and the moshing that the pill popping teenagers in the crowd had stirred up was like watching a bloody massacre. It had been exactly what Punk rock was all about, and the bright haired girl was absolutely knackered! 

She chuckled to herself as she saw Kankuro the drummer fluffing up his hair in front of a beat up old mirror that was hanging in there dressing room. He looked like a vain poser, and it was hilarious to watch, especially when Naruto the bassist whacked him around the head with the neck of his bass, provoking Kankuro to start pummelling his head, making Naruto yell in suprise.

"Guys come on break it up!" Neji yelled from the toilet. Sakura doubled over in laughter, all the tiredness that had previously possessed her vanishing in an instant.

"Sorry Neji man!" Naruto yelled, before returning his attention back to Kankuro.

"Dude lets get going! Your brothers in the crowd and him and Kibas brought Hinata and Ino with them! Oh and Neji Ten tens Here too! You better go find her you don't wanta anger the missus!" He said with a chuckle as Neji hastily ran out of the loo zipping his flies up as he went, before slipping through the stage doors.

"Dude! Way to get him worked up! We'll never find him again you know! So flipping kiss goodbye to getting an encore later on in the evening!" Sakura said, as she got up from the couch and grabbed a clean shirt from her bag.

"Look I'm gonna change, don't leave without me!" She said before jumping into the toilet.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sak! I promised Kiba I'd introduce you to him!" Kankuro shouted after her.

Sakura rolled her eyes; the last thing she wanted was to get with anyone tonight … especially not Kankuros loud-mouthed dog-breathed mate Kiba. It had been 3 months since she had arrived back into her hometown, and despite the best efforts from her friends and band members; she had resisted the urge to begin a relationship with any of their supposed "Suitors". At the thought of any possible love memories of a certain handsome red head began to form in her mind. With intense effort Sakura stopped them before they blossomed into a fully-fledged daydream. The last thing the 17 year old wanted was to be pulled back into the state of mind that she had so painstakingly tried to destroy: an infatuation with the one boy she had ever truly loved. Shaking her head to clear her mind, the pink haired girl slipped her clean tee shirt over her head (This time a yellow one with the slogan "Keeping it real like a happy meal" on the front accompanied with a cute cartoon) and walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing each of her friends by the arm she laughed out loud randomly, in order to mask her wandering mind and frog marched the 2 boys out the door.

"Wow your all fired up tonight Sak! It's the foreign lifestyle I reckon it's rubbing off on you!" Naruto yelled over the loud music, as Sakura shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Well you know how I am at gigs I get such a vibe of the music mate!" She said before noticing a group of her friends and disentangling her arms from those of her band mates to go over to join them.

"Sakura-chan girl it has been way too long! Your band is pretty sound too hun!" Said a girl with bight blue hair and a lip piercing clad in similar bright clothes to those Sakura wore.

"Damn Konan-chan your right it has been waaay to long! This band is sick let's go mosh!"

The blue haired girl laughed and grabbed her friends' arm as the 2 of them jumped into the mosh pit.

* * *

"Hey Gaara ma man!!" Naruto yelled over the din of music that was seeping out through the loud amps by their ears. 

Gaara upon hearing his loudmouthed friends voice, spun around in anticipation, before sighing in disappointment. He'd dragged his low life of a brother over with him, but no Sakura. The beautiful pink haired girl whom he had fallen in love with at the tender age of 15 was lost from sight. He didn't waste anytime finding out where she had disappeared too either.

"Naruto where's Sakura?" he hissed in the blondes ear, distracting him before he had the chance to launch himself at a giggling Hinata.

"Oh Sak went off with some of her mates! Hey I didn't know you knew her Gaara ma man! God you should've said I'd have dragged her over!" Naruto laughed gesturing to a mosh pit over his shoulder, before pulling himself out of Gaaras grip and swinging an arm over Hinatas small shoulders.

Gaara cursed to himself. He had to find her. 2 years had been long enough; it would end today (or begin as he hoped). Swallowing slightly, he jumped into the mosh pit that Naruto had pointed out.

Amongst the swirls of fighting sweating people, Gaara heard the band blasting out a System of a Down cover.

_Can you feel their haunting presence?_

_Can you feel their haunting presence?_

_Liar! Killer! Demon!_

_Back To The River Aras_

_Someone's Blank Stare_

_Deemed It Warfare_

_Liar! Killer! Demon!_

_Back To The River Of Aras_

Gaara saw a glimmer of Pink over to his right; he followed it in a blind trance, before frowning slightly as a blue haired girl ran into him blocking his path. Her eyes glittered in the dim light, lip ring twitching as she smiled at him.

"Hey gorgeous you wanta come dance with me and my pals?" she purred gesturing with her hands to where a group of emo girls and punk guys were head banging or grinding. Suddenly out of no where he saw Sakuras pink head flinging its newly died 2 tone hair all over the place … as she seductively grinded against a tall good looking boy with floppy emo hair and bright punky indie clothes. His blood boiled. Returning his gaze to the blue haired girl he replied with a sexy smirk

"Go ahead hot stuff!"

Freedom Freedom Free Free Can you hear the Holy Mountains? 

_Liar! Killer! Demon!_

_Back to the River Of Aras_

_Someone's Mouth Said_

_Paint Them All Red_

_Liar! Killer! Demon!_

_Back To The River Of Aras_

_Freedom_

_Freedom_

_Free_

_Free_

Gaara walked the girl over to near where Sakura was dancing and grabbed her waist, pulling her slight frame against his muscled chest. Jealousy. That's what he was feeling right now, and that's what he wanted Sakura to feel too. Slyly he glanced over and caught her eyes. For a mere second dark green and light aquamarine locked eyes. That was enough. In that second Gaara felt his heart leap out to the beautiful pink haired girl. No not girl …woman. They had both grown up. He watched as her eyes widened in genuine surprise. He watched as her mouth opened into a shy smile as she composed herself … and he felt his heart shatter as he saw her turn her head back towards the boy she was with. She began to dance again. Gaara followed suit as he locked fingers with the blue haired girl and began moving in time to the music, jumping around slightly as the girl rubbed her body against his, and subtly nibbled his ear.

_They have all returned_

_Resting on the mountainside_

_We have learned that you have no_

_They have returned_

_Resting on the mountain side_

_We have learned that you have no_

_Honour_

Murderer 

_Sodomizer_

_Back to the river of Aras _

* * *

Sakura felt her heart beating like one of Kankuros drum solos in her chest, throwing itself mercilessly against the side of her ribcage. 

Gaara was here.

Gaara!

The love of her life Gaara!

She honestly couldn't believe it.

Sure he had never actually admitted that he loved her,

but he hadn't needed to.

Actions spoke better than words.

Her instincts told her that it was meant to be

And here he was dancing with her best friend Konan right beside her.

She finally alllowed herself to spare a small glance in their direction, felt a sickening pang in her stomach as she saw what they were doing. The blue haired girls mouth was on Gaaras ear, his hands firmly on her waist. Moving seductively in time to the music. Sakura felt her heart literally scream in pain when she realised just what they looked like:

Sex on the frigin Dance floor!

So much for her "He loves me!" theory.

Gasping slightly as the pain in her chest started to increse, she let go of Sai, the boy she was dancing with, and stumbled in the direction of the exit, unconsciously brushing past Gaara as she went. It was time that she split.

* * *

The firey red head jumped iwth suprise when he felt the pink haired beauty brush past him. A sweep of confusion worked its way into his mind as he questioned her sudden exit from the gig, but then when he looked at the suggestive position the blue haired girl had worked his way into, he automatically understood. She had thought that he had moved on. 

He was the biggest idiot in the world :FACT!

The girl was pushing her way through the crowds of people, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she desperatly tried to find the exit. Pushing Konan away from his lean figure, gaara followed suit, speeding away through the moshers after her.

_They have returned _

_Resting on the mountainside _

_We have learned that you have no_

_Honour!_

_Murderer!_

_Sodomizer!_

_Back to the river of Aras_

_Freedom_

_Freedom_

_Free_

_Free_

* * *

The fresh air was a welcoming friend after the hot and humid atmosphere inside the gig. Sakura felt less cooped up now that she wasn't crowded into that small room, but it really didn't divert from the ache in her heart. 

After 2 years of desperately trying to drive any memories of the hot red head from her life, he had just waltzed back in, and started coming on to her best friend. She couldn't blame Konan, she didn't know who Gaara was. To be honest she couldn't exactly blame Gaara either, for all she knew he had never loved her. She blamed herself. For the first time she had let her guard down and let someone get to her. She fell in love and now she was paying the price.

Even outside she could hear the change of song. This one was soft and slow. A Joss Stone cover. Which was odd seeing as it was a Punk Rock gig. The girl chuckled through her tears, she should've known by now never to underestimate what type of music you could hear at these things.

_A Loss that would have thrown_

_A hole_

_Through anybodies soul_

_But you are only human after all_

_So don't hold back the tears my dear, Release it so your eyes can clear_

_I know that you will rise again,_

_But you gotta let them fall_

_I wish that I could snap my fingers_

_Erase the past but no_

_You cannot rewind reality_

_Once the tapes unrolled._

"Sakura!"

A hand found her arm, as the rain began to tumble out of the sky in a mess of soulless water. Even the sky was crying, yet Sakura was kept off guard. She spun around as her eyes once again landed on those of the one person in the entire world that she had loved … still loved.

"No Gaara, I get it," she whispered softly cracking a small smile, turning away from him and trying hard to stop her tears. Her hair was starting to stick to her forehead because of the intensity of the rain. It was freezing too, and it caused her to begin to shiver.

"No you don't! You don't get it! None of this is what you think! Sakura for gods' sake! Please look at me!" Gaara said grabbing her other arm and spinning her to face him.

Her sad eyes tore themselves away form the floor and rested on his.

"I love you Sakura!" Gaara whispered, as he pulled her cold body to his, placing her arms around his neck, his on her waist.

She finally found her voice

"I love you too" she murmured in his ear, as they began to dance in the rain.

_If your spirits broken and you can't bear the pain_

_I will help you put the pieces back_

_A little more each day_

_And if your heart is locked and you can't find the key_

_Lay your head upon my shoulder_

_I'll set you free_

I'll be your security 

_A moment of Despair_

_That forces you to say that life's unfair_

_It makes you scared of what tomorrow may bring _

_But don't go giving into fear_

_Stop hiding all alone in there_

_The show keeps going on and on_

_But you'll miss the whole damn thing_

_I wish I had a crystal ball_

_To see what the future holds_

_But we don't know how the story ends 'till the stories told_

_If your spirits broken and you can't bear the pain_

_I will help you put the pieces back_

_A little more each day_

_And if your heart is locked and you can't find the key_

_Lay your head upon my shoulder_

_I'll set you free_

_I'll be your security_

_On any clock upon the wall_

_The time is always now_

_So baby kiss the past goodbye_

_Don't let the future blow your mind_

_Just sit back and chill_

_Take things as they come_

_You can't be afraid to live for today_

_I will be with you each step of the way_

Sakura clung on tighter to Gaaras shoulders and for the first time in 2 years breathed in his addictive scent, feeling Gaaras strong arms bringing her closer to his chest.

It was like she was finally alive again.

_I will help you put the pieces back_

_A little more each day_

_And if your heart is locked and you can't find the key_

_Lay your head upon my shoulder_

_I'll set you free_

_I'll be your security_

"I'll be your security" Gaara murmured in her ear, before he gently lifted her head and placing his lips on hers.

* * *

I hope you loved it as much as I do. 

Please review … constructive criticism is welcomed


End file.
